


Freedom

by Sammykh



Series: Double Trouble Week [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Freedom, Friendship, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: What is it they want? What do they choose?
Relationships: Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Series: Double Trouble Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Freedom

Double Trouble looked out from the balcony of their bedroom at Bright Moon Castle, leaning against the guardrail, tail swishing lazily.

They were lost in thought, having failed to stop thinking about their time in the Crimson Wastes.

They had grown up there, not knowing any other life than lying, stealing, and backstabbing. It's not easy for brats to survive growing up there, and they have had too many close calls with death. They thought they were free then.

They did whatever they wanted, to whoever they wanted. That was the definition of freedom in the wastes.

Thinking on it now however, they never really had a choice. It was all about survival. The nights spent hungry when they screwed up or went too long without a job. The nights they spent without a roof, forced to sleep from the desert cold. The times before they knew how to escape, where they spent days captive of gangs that wanted their talents for themselves.

They remember each time, swearing to theirself that if they survived, they would never let it happen again.

They have been in Bright Moon for a week now, the invasion over, and friendship still mending with Catra. They never really had allies before, let alone a friend. Nobody was trustworthy in the Wastes, that's just how it was. They enjoyed causing chaos with her and making her laugh with impressions. They saw her crying when she thought she was alone, and felt an urge to comfort, something they hadn't had since they were a child. It scared them.

Catra wasn't the only one who knew how to push people away.

Things were different with the alliance however. Everyone trusted everyone. Everyone shared with everyone. Double Trouble had no intention of admitting this out loud but...they were a bit jealous. It's why they returned in the first place.

At first they thought they just wanted to stir up drama again, but it wasn't as fun, and they were discovered very quickly.

They know part of them wanted to get caught.

When they slept in Bright Mood, they slept harder and more restfully, safe. They felt safe here. Safe for the first time they could remember. Food three times a day on the dot. A comfortable room of their own with guards roaming the hallways. It was so...secure.

When they talked to Catra, the topic of freedom came up. She had said, "I think it's being able to choose."

The freedom to choose...

They hear a knock on their bedroom door. "Double Trouble, the party is starting. Fashionably late doesn't mean never show up." Catra calls through the door. She comes into the room and Double Trouble turns to her.

In the Crimson Waste they never had a choice.

"Hey, Dee are you alright?" She asks.

They smile. Genuine.

"Of course Kitten, just a bit lost in thought. I'll be right down~"

They choose Bright Moon.


End file.
